Genius Guy
|} "I'm the only one who is smarter and cooler than Lord Bowser himself. But don't ever mention it to him. Last time I did, he nearly physically removed my rank and about 9,800 I.Q. points." —Genius guy, Paper Mario Genius Guys are green, super intelligent Shy Guys that are so much smarter and more loyal than the average Shy Guy. Because they are the only ones with incredible intelligence, they decided that they, the most qualified, would use their brain power to make defenses for their home in Shy Guy's Toy Box. One such defensive invention was the flying car. It was they who invented the Koopa Clown Car for Bowser and the Medi Guys. Their car, however, is the only one armed with a high powered laser. It is this laser that stole the Deadly Guy title from Anti Guys. With one hit with the laser, they can give Mario an instant game over. However if he can time the action command perfectly, the laser will recochet back to them. Fighting them is a deadly game, and are commonly referred to as Exam Guys (short for Final Examination Guys). History Genius Guys were created long before the events of Paper Mario. E. Gadd was experimenting with magic, boos and shyguys, among other things, and quite accidentally invented the Genius Guy. Originally, he was a regular Shy Guy, but had an enormous learning and memory capacity. Thus after a few years, he was the smartest creature in the world, and was renamed to Genius Guy. He was good friends with Gadd and the two worked on invention that would help reproduce other creatures, much in the same way as the Genius Guy. After 7 years, they invented the Hyper-Hypothesizing-Creationizer; a combination of many other devices that would allow a little thought, emotion and other ingredients to make any creature that was desired. Much to the gaming worlds disappointment, there will never be a game where a villain takes the machine and makes monsters. There were too many precautions and booby traps put in to allow that. "Appearance" in Paper Mario Due to their loyalty to General Guy,who commanded them not to show themselves, Genius Guys have (literally) not appeared in Paper Mario. When Mario comes close, they acticate their car's cloaking device. But, if Mario enters their base, they will not hesitate to show themselves and assist the intruder to the door. Deeper in their base, there is a single Genius Guy guarding a treasure chest holding a Super Awesome Amazing Spectacular Superb Unbelievable Infinity PWNage Plus Badge. In order to find the Genius Guy base, Mario must find an invisible ? block that contains a ! Switch. He must hit the switch, enter the newly formed trap door, and pass an array of puzzles only someone who has an IQ of 445,000 can pass. Aside from living in their spectacular head quarters, a single other Genius Guy may reside in Bowser's Castle, but no one has lived to confirm this. If one does, it may be the brain power behind Kammy Koopa's defences that hinder Mario's progress. Names in Other Languages |}